


【迦响迦】小坏蛋

by OverWeightFireball



Category: Dance Smash, 假想cp, 舞蹈风暴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverWeightFireball/pseuds/OverWeightFireball
Summary: “我觉得是不是不够虐”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	【迦响迦】小坏蛋

刘迦觉得这应该不是自己的错觉。李响就是喜欢他。超过舞蹈以外的那种喜欢。他们很久以前就认识了，舞蹈演员的圈子就这么多人。进军艺虽然是前后脚，校内没交集；但校友见面，还是能称一声师兄弟。何况共同认识的人也多。李响比他只小一岁，也一口一个“迦哥”的叫他。  
两个人多年一直在各自的舞台。一南一北，没什么机会合作，可是一点不影响李响黏他。这人脸嫩，总是一副傻呵呵的天真的神情，让人心里就提不起一点防备心，一笑的时候圆圆的眼睛眯起来，脸颊还鼓，像只动画片里的花栗鼠。录节目的时候也是，明明自己也是个众星捧月的强人，一说到他的时候偏跟个粉丝会会长一样，无论谁问句什么话他都第一个抢着回答，生怕有人不知道他对刘迦特别熟。不跳舞的时候就无论多远都能找着他，然后明里暗里往他身边蹭。跳完了节目跟他拥抱，坐在他身边搭他的话茬，化妆间里他叫一声“李响”，就绕过半张桌子来给他捏肩。  
就算离八丈远，隔着好几个人，他也会突然踮起脚来往这边看。  
“迦，”他睁着那双纯良的小动物一样的眼睛，“你在做审磨？”  
看看，就叫单字，连“哥”都给省了。好像特意不能跟别人一样似的。  
刘迦不想自作多情。喜欢他的人很多。但大部分还是喜欢他的舞。比如那个高高兴兴的小姑娘贾贾，哪怕抱着他的后背跳脚、盯着他花痴三十分钟，也不过是把他当一个崇拜的前辈，不会有一点儿别的意思。这是他能够平和又宽厚地接受那些喜爱的前提，但是，在李响这个人身上，他真的很怕自己会错意。他们俩认识这么多年了，圈子里也都有头有脸。这要是闹出什么误会来，可就太尴尬了，搞不好以后见面说句话都不痛快了。  
但他确实觉得不是自己误会。李响应该是真的喜欢他。喜欢他这个人的那种喜欢。要跟他做点跳舞以外别的事的那种喜欢。  
节目里要自由搭档排双人舞，他第一个选的李响，李响也第一个选的他。跳舞这么久，谁还没跟别人搭过双人舞呢？合作过的搭档多了，反正刘迦是从没见过李响这样的。一进练舞室，那整个人就跟一挂绸子似的挂到他身上了。  
身体特质不一样，是真的不一样，这人怎么那么软。都是跳舞的，刘迦筋也开，好歹还有个架子拦着。李响没有界限，没有极限。往哪儿扭他都能去，往哪儿掰他都能受着，往哪儿摆他都可以。刘迦有时候自己想克制一点，李响还不愿意。  
“你再往上提我身体。”他平静坦荡，毫无扭捏地说，“迦哥我没你想的那么硬。”  
人真的不能放纵人的欲。无论控制欲，占有欲，还是施虐欲，或者别的什么。编的作品名字叫《塑》，喻体是陶土，李响的身体不是陶土，是泉，是光，是纯粹的灵和能。他握着李响的腰，腿，甚至咽喉，每个呼吸都像积年累月一样漫长。氧气摩擦着血管，又甜又痒地发疼，有些热量就往一些不该去的地方去了。练了半天时间，身体该贴的地方都贴遍了，薄棉T都透了一层汗，身体发滑。李响挂在他身上，定点衔接的时候整个人倒过来，脸朝着他的髋侧，呼吸之间，一阵细细的热气穿过衣物打在他腹股沟上。  
刘迦几乎立时抖了一下，然后突然发现，自己起反应了。  
李响重心着地，他赶紧叫停，借口休息一下，逃到洗手间里冷静了一会儿。毕竟还在工作当中，自己动手肯定是不可能的，太不专业了。何况对方也是男的，做什么是能看出来的。顶多就是冲冲凉水，心里念佛背经，等着它自己下去。  
在这苦逼的静坐里，刘迦好整以暇，十分务实地重新思考起了一个问题：他觉得李响是真的喜欢他。但是，就算他再怎么觉得，要是李响就是不说，那他也没办法。到底是个什么意思呢？无论是因为不开窍还是抹不开面子，究竟怎么个，刘迦想，还是得试探一下吧。  
再回练功室的时候他手就有点不老实。但不是没有控制的不老实。是非常克制的不老实，有计划，有预谋，有策略的不老实。他得好好拿捏这个度，既需要表示出那方面意味让李响能感知到，又不能超出“没注意”“开玩笑”可以解释的范畴。再掰李响腿的时候他的拇指微微地往根处走了半寸。那时候他们完全静止，紧张僵持，任何地方的相对运动都能感受得无比清晰。刘迦的手指已经完全伸开了，侵略似的要覆盖住李响身上尽可能多一寸的皮肤。而李响还是那么平静，镇定，毫无扭捏，脖颈缓慢地旋转，双眼没有一丝波澜一般地看向对面的镜子。  
刘迦终于也对焦上了镜子里他们的样子。李响的身体像一件物体，一个柔顺的、没有自我意识的东西，被他捏在手里，随便塑造；他的眼神也是一样。而自己的眼神，完全不对。不是面对一件死物的眼神。是看猎物的，带有血气和肉感的征服欲，是一个生命面对另一个生命，一个肉体面对另一个肉体的。  
其实都不用再做什么事去试探，大家都排过双人舞，合作过的搭档多了，真不是谁跟谁都这样的。李响只要能看到他的眼神就该什么都明白了。而他现在看着镜子，一览无余地可以看到刘迦的眼睛。  
这几乎是审判了。刘迦仍然握着他，肌肉绷到颤抖，李响还是没什么表情，慢慢地说：“我是不是该下来了。”  
李响落到地上，这是个休息的气口，刘迦坐到地上，看李响迎着镜子走到门口。  
但他只是在镜子前面弯下腰，拿起地上的保温杯，慢悠悠地喝了几口里面的水。  
他背靠着镜子盘腿坐下，两腿之间裤子的皱褶无比正常。  
刘迦刚才还在心猿意马。这一眼看过去，一下子整个人都冷静得不能再冷静了。  
——真是他自作多情啊？刘迦再次苦逼静坐，开始怀疑人生。难道说李响真没那个意思。都是他自己心生暗鬼，看错了？  
晚上还是在李响的地盘，在练舞室外面对面吃外卖。两个人还在说排舞的事。李响给他把对手数了一遍，每数一对刘迦都能说出一堆人家的优点。思维活跃，眼光精准，直说得仿佛别人个个都是舞学奇才，秒秒钟能杀他们不带眨眼的。  
最后李响也蔫了，说：“算了交给你了，你随便吧。”  
刘迦眼前还一幕幕过着舞蹈动作，脑子却不由自主地滑向了别的。确实跟他搭档过的人里，没人跟李响似的这样。但对于李响来说，刘迦未必就是特殊的。坦荡也好，亲昵也好，他好像对谁都是这样。他本来就像一个无机物——或者一只没有防备心的小动物，谁要过来靠近他，他都会猛地睁大眼睛，倒吸一口气——可是不会躲开。他为人就是这样的。或许要非得有这样的灵魂才能练得出这样的身体。没有极限。  
没有界限。  
这样一个人展示自己身体的可能性，难道不是最自然的一件事吗？哪怕是让他捏着，握着，搬着，拧着……哪怕让他把自己弄痛。  
舞蹈本来就是受虐。  
哪有一个跳舞的人是怕痛的呢？  
——他怎么会觉得这一切和舞蹈以外的事有关。  
心猿意马的事告吹了以后，排舞的进程反而意外地快了一点。刘迦偶尔想起来还是觉得有点遗憾，但那也没办法。这种事也不能强求，缘分不到而已。相反，他至少还庆幸自己没做过分，至少以后还能继续做朋友。  
伤病突然发作的事他自己也料想不到。说来都有点好笑，甚至不是为了节目的正式镜头，一个线下互动的环节而已。也是他自己托大，也怪不了别人，跟别人解释都丢面子。怎么也是前辈级别的人了，一点轻重都不知道呢？  
他跟别人说的时候都带点自嘲。反而李响陪他看医生的时候一句话都不说。圆圆的眼睛垂着，好像刘迦膝盖韧带的神经连到他脑子里去了似的。刘迦看他半天闷不吭声，觉得非常不适应。医生看了片子，给他说了说病情，然后做初步的复位。  
刘迦躺在病床上。  
“李响。”他轻声喊了一下垂头发呆的那人，得到花栗鼠似的抬头。  
“过来，”刘迦指使他，“给我按着。”  
李响就走过来，把手按在他的肩上，用了力，压住了。做理疗的时候最怕因为怕痛自己乱动，造成复位不到位，甚至更严重的错位。医生握着他的腿往上折起来：“放松，膝盖关节彻底放松……”  
他也知道之后会发生什么，但是也不怕，跳舞的人，哪有怕痛的呢？抬起头来盯着天花板放空；然后猛地一下，神经过载一般，洪水似的痛觉涌来，他“啊——”了一声，五官皱到一起，然后，慢慢感觉到应力从右肩头落到自己身上。  
是李响一直在死死按着他。  
那么一瞬间的相互作用力，或许是精神上给他了一点陪伴，或许是身体的熟稔，好像痛觉的洪水能够随着相贴的肌肉倾泻一部分到另一个人身体里去。那一刻比想象中的好捱。  
当然，痛还是痛的。  
再回北京也是两个人一起飞，候机室里俩人肩并肩坐着，李响坐的椅子，刘迦坐的轮椅。李响拿着他的手机，仍然习惯性地把头靠在他肩上——大部分重量落在轮椅背上，但是，仍然很近。看起来很忙的样子，盯着屏幕飞快打字，不知道在写什么。或许是回复工作的信息吧。刘迦心里想着些有的没的，看着前方放空。  
“刘迦。”李响突然说。难得一次没撒娇，全须全尾地叫了他大名。  
“嗯？”  
“咱俩还跳么。”  
——还是撒娇啊。刘迦突然笑了。他转过头，抬起手来，给李响胡撸胡撸瓢儿。  
“再想办法嘛。”他轻声细气地说，“不怕，反正肯定能把这支舞跳完。”  
花栗鼠抬起头来，怔怔的看着他，眼睛里亮晶晶的两个点，配合着表情，有点可怜兮兮的。他过了一会儿才从这个可怜兮兮的表情里脱离出来。  
“哎，我也知道，”他又低下头，说，“我这不主要是怕回头输了给你丢人吗？”  
“你怕丢人吗？”刘迦反问。  
李响看了看他，认认真真地点了点头：“怕。”  
刘迦没想到他这么实诚，没话可说，反被他逗笑了。李响也跟着笑了起来：“不过认输更丢人。跳吧，反正都这样了。”他自己身上也带着伤，仿佛是悲极生乐，破罐破摔倒没了负担，一时间脑子里主意又天马行空起来，“实在不行咱们就自创一个，轮椅舞。”  
刘迦也跟着乐：“对，咱俩，一人坐一个轮椅，上去给他们表演。”  
“可以表演加速、减速、转圈儿，哎，风暴时刻就是咱们手拉手转圈儿。”  
“对，那个舞台还可以跟着转，然后咱们俩在观众眼里就停在那儿不动。”  
“有点像花样滑冰哎。”  
“咱们可以在敬老院推广，将来咱们这行的人，退休了估计都得坐轮椅，闲不住的时候就去跳轮椅舞。”  
“那这得算啥类型啊？当代舞？民间舞？”  
“我觉得是民间舞。”  
叽叽喳喳地说了一通，俩人一起在候机室笑。笑完了累劲儿就上来了，飞机上一路睡到落地。  
到了北京之后先跟编导说了一下情况，把需要修改的动作都列出来——基本整个设计都要推翻重来了，而且还怎么样都摆脱不了风险。只能一个动作一个动作地再来确定，等他能动了，再来练。练的时间更紧。每天中午只能休息半个小时，还要换药，连正经饭也顾不上吃。刘迦坐下才感觉到膝盖还是吃着劲儿了，筋骨有点酸痛，龇牙咧嘴一秒钟。  
李响正看着他。给他拿来一条毛巾。  
“擦擦汗吧你。”他给毛巾按到刘迦额头上，“是不是疼的呀。”  
“不会。”刘迦想都没想就否认。说出口了才觉得，其实也很难讲。  
他吸了口气，把T恤撩起来，擦背上的汗。李响在他面前坐着，抱着腿看着他。  
晚上编导走了，他们俩还在练舞室记动作。拖拖拉拉地弄到很晚。两个人有一句说一句，全是跳舞的事，以前那种拌嘴的、开玩笑的话，根本顾不上想。直到都累得不行，只能明天再来的时候，刘迦呼出一口气往长凳上一坐，有一瞬间脑子一片空白。  
“你药呢？”李响坐到他旁边来，“我给你揉揉来。”  
到这时候刘迦也懒得客气了，李响颠颠从角落里搬来一个凳子给他垫脚，从刘迦包里翻出油，让他自己把裤子卷起来。刘迦累得手都懒得动，慢悠悠地把裤子卷过膝盖，李响嫌靠着坐不好用力，坐在椅子上从对面给他下手。  
刘迦后脑勺靠着身后的镜子，闭着眼睛，听着李响把药油在手里搓热发出的声音。他的腿上本来没什么感觉了，但李响把手掌贴上来的时候，他还是本能地“嘶”了一声。  
他把头扭到一边，大腿可能是弹了一下。过了一会儿李响说：“你别动。”  
刘迦没太往心里去，心想痛还不让动吗，你痛你能不动吗？也没睁眼，随口说了句：“那你给我按着。”  
果然过了一会儿耳边传来椅子挪近的声音。李响坐得跟他靠近多了，好像能听到他呼吸的声音，甚至隔着一点距离感觉到他身体的温度。  
他另一只手放在刘迦大腿上面，隔着裤子按着。然后尽量轻地把药油往膝盖的方向推。  
他已经很小心了，但是靠近十字韧带的时候，刘迦还是没防备地痛了一下。  
是李响的手很热，他渐渐习惯得放松了，也是累，差点靠在那儿睡着。突然间碰到紧张了太久的肌肉，他直接“啊”了一声，右腿被按着没法动，左腿一下子蜷了起来。  
李响“哎呀”了一声，赶紧移开了右手。刘迦其实也没有怪他的意思，痛劲儿过去了就睁开眼睛，要跟他说没事。  
可是就在那电光石火间，他突然感觉到了什么。  
李响的手心里，刚刚在他喊痛那一瞬间、他把右手抬起来之前，像血脉搏动似的，跳了一下。  
可能是身体过于熟稔，也可能是以前那些微妙的猜想仍然在蠢蠢欲动，刘迦猛地一下聚敛了眼神，去看李响的表情。  
他眼角有点红。也不知道是心疼刘迦，还是什么。但是耳朵也红，这就有点说明问题了；脖子也红。刘迦盯住他的眼睛看。  
那双眼睛黑得有点异常。  
李响居然瞳扩了。  
——靠。刘迦想。  
个小坏蛋。  
原来想的是这呢。  
他再把目光往李响身上移。  
其实都不用看。裤子中间那里的皱褶，果然一点都不自然。  
那一瞬间，刘迦忽然感觉心里轻松了很多。一部分是“老子就是没猜错他果然就是喜欢老子”的宽慰，一部分是一种解谜成功一般的快感。之后，还慢慢浮现出了一种哭笑不得。  
他微微叹了口气，又把后脑勺靠在镜子上。  
李响的瞳孔还大张着，知道什么反应都被看到了。这是他的审判。没有办法，只好眼巴巴地盯着刘迦看，又是一个可怜兮兮的小样儿。  
当然，现在刘迦是全明白了，这人一点都不纯良，一点都不天真，当然，也一点都不可怜。  
他现在又感到累了。虽然是有好结局的累，但，毕竟还是有点累。  
“……咱们至少先把这期节目跳完行吧，”刘迦虚弱地说，“成吗？”  
李响又瞪了瞪眼睛，有那么一秒好像没料到刘迦的反应会是这样似的。  
然后，一下子“嘿嘿嘿嘿”地笑了起来。  
还是那么傻呵呵的，天真的，小动物似的，让人提不起一点防备心。  
“成啊迦哥，”  
李响笑得眼睛眯起来，说，  
“都听你的啊。”

—END—


End file.
